Twins, Katie! Twins!
by teshara
Summary: Fred-George-Angelina, Lee-Katie. Pretty spiffy. Smut galore. Please review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am not JKR or a representative of WB.

Please don't sue me. I'm harmless.

Also, I do not play chess. It will probably be blatantly apparent. 

If I mess it up too bad tell me how to fix it and I will.

Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Really?" breathed George Weasley . "What was it like?"

"Better than Quidditch," said Fred Weasley with a smirk.

"Oh stop it!" George laughed and shoved his twin.

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter looked up from the game of Wizards Chess Harry and Ron were playing and looked over at the twins.

"He beating you senseless again?" Ron asked, looking at George, not quite able to see the board in front of the twins.

George only made a face at his little brother before he looked back down to claim a pawn.

"Not yet," George called back.

Fred chortled into his fist.

Just then, the portal opened and Katie Bell came through the portal, closely followed by Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. All three of the girls burst into giggles at the sight of the twins before running up the steps to the 7th year girls dorm.

Fred's color deepened and he glanced over to the trio over at the fire. They hadn't noticed. He snuck a look at George and found him snickering. He moved a piece carelessly.

"Check," said George happily moving a knight.

"Bugger," muttered Fred.

The game ended quickly after that, but the twins remained in the common room long after everyone else had gone to sleep.

"Really," Fred was saying. "We snuck up to the astronomy tower like we do every Thursday night and she slammed me to the roof and just did it. It was amazing!"

"She's really good looking," said George, impressed.

"She loves me," said Fred quietly.

"Do you want that?" asked George.

"I think so," said Fred grinning.

"Well then, congratulations are in order!" said George clapping Fred on the back. "At least you didn't traumatize her."

"I'm lucky she didn't traumatize me!" said Fred. "She just pulled out her wand and pointed it at my crotch! No warning, just swish and flick and _'Contreceptivis' _and she pounced!"

George burst out laughing.

"Well, she's keen on you, at least." said George with a smirk. "And she's a damn fine Quidditch player."

Just then there was a creak of a dorm room door at the top of the stairs. The twins fell silent. There was a creak on a step.

"Hello?" called out Fred.

"Oh, hello," said Angelina, padding downstairs wearing blue pajamas, gray fuzzy slippers, and wrapped up in a red blanket.

"Hello Angelina!" called out both boys. She padded over to join them.

"You two are loud!" she remarked. "I could hear you laughing up the hall."

"Sorry," said George quirking a smile at Fred.

"I can only imagine," muttered Angelina, cheeks darkening.

Fred took a corner of her blanket and wrapped it around him as well.

"Bit chilly in here?" he said cuddling up to her.

"I'm leaving before I get sick," said George with a grin, standing up and heading to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George lay alone in his bed staring at his canopy.

Angelina _was _pretty. Gorgeous was more like it. 

Once, across the courtyard she had mistaken him for his twin and had blown a kiss and did this lewd thing with her tongue at him. He had 2 incredible weeks alone in his bed with that thought. His brother was a lucky fuck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelina was breathing heavily on the couch in the common room, her pajama top unbuttoned, and Fred hastily pulling her bottoms down.

"I love you," he breathed.

She pushed him up and onto his back. He sighed heavily as she ripped his shirt open, popping a couple of buttons off.

"Oh no," he said eyes beginning to widen. She pushed him forcefully back down onto the soft cushions.

"I'll fix it," she mumbled and he settled back comfortably. She pulled his trousers down to his knees and mounted him.

Her breasts brushed his chest as she rode up and down on him.

Fred pulled Angelina close to him and kissed her. 

With both his hands buried in her hair and his hips bucking underneath her she felt like she were flying, or at least she was feeling her climax draw nearer. She moaned loudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George heard a moan, faintly, coming from the common room. 

He turned over in his bed, fumbling quietly for a lubricating potion under his pillow while squeezing at his erection. He closed his eyes and imagined Angelina wrapping her tongue around him. Laughingly tossing her robes open. Teasing her nipples erect through her white button down shirt. Bending over a desk in an empty classroom. He could feel his hands drag up her thighs and smack her soundly on her bottom, before he ripped her panties away and violated her.

He poured the potion over his erect penis and pumped his tight fist around himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelina's back now pressed into the couch, as Fred thrusted violently. Small drops of sweat dripped off the red fringe above his forehead. He dipped down and caught one of her nipples in his mouth. He nipped gently. She gasped and struggled against him. He grabbed both of her arms and pinned them over her head.

"I don't think so, wench," he growled out into a forceful kiss. She squeezed her legs around him and squirmed. He began to grind himself into her, barely taking it out before he ground it back in. Her back arched.

Angelina gazed up at him as she climaxed around him. His eyes were shut and his mouth was open. He was smiling. She reached up and pulled his head closer to her. She drew small circles on his lower lip with her tongue. He exploded inside her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George wiped his bare chest off with a sock and tossed it in his laundry pile. He vaguely wondered if he could pass himself off as his brother, then decided against unethical impersonation. His stomach rumbled and he looked at his clock.

It had been over 20 minutes since he had heard anything. He didn't hear Fred come up. They probably fell asleep out there, he thought to himself.

George sat up in bed and began to pull some clothes on. A few of the house elves were bound to be up and he felt like some soup and a sandwich. They might even have some butterbeer on hand.

He pulled on his thickest socks, so his footsteps would be quiet and made his way downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fred heard the step creak and threw a blanket over he and Angelina.

"What is it?" she whispered suddenly.

George appeared in the doorway to the common room.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Sorry."

Angelina saw George in the doorway and blushed. Her nipples hardened against Freds chest. He frowned down at her, he had no idea she was a voyeur. 

"Bit kinky, are you lass?" he whispered into her ear, stroking one breast under the blanket.

She bit her lip at him and flushed. Then he understood, she didn't like people to watch. She liked twins. Or at least was curious about it.

George turned around embarrassedly, and began to climb the stairs back to bed, snack forgotten.

"I bet George would step in if you want a repeat preformance," he nuzzled in her ear.

She shivered against him.

"Oi, George," Fred called out. "She's not done yet and I've had it. You want to step in?"


	2. Calling in the Understudy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. 

I'm just a fan.

Please don't flame me.

Please review me.

Twins, Katie! Twins!

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelina froze under the blanket and her body shook. She blushed all the way down to her toes and Fred felt her throb around his now flaccid penis. He withdrew from her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. When they broke their kiss she turned to look at George.

He was frozen in the doorway. The look on his face was priceless. He looked alternately horrified and as if the Ministry declared today National Present Day.

"B-beg pardon?" George stuttered out.

"I think Angelina would like a bit more than I have to offer," Fred said as he nuzzled her.

George walked over to the couch and crouched down by Fred and Angelina.

"Would you like to have a go?" he asked Angelina quietly.

She closed her eyes and counted to 10. She opened them. He was still there. Looking a little nervous, to tell the truth, but familiar blue eyes were riveted to hers. She nodded slightly.

She reached for her discarded wand on the floor next to them, pointed it at George and muttered "_Contreceptivis!"_

Fred lifted himself off his girlfriend, leaving her with the comforter. George began to disrobe, leaving on his white briefs. He slid under the comforter and lay on top of Angelina. She felt him against her stomach and lay her hands on his chest.

Fred caught his breath and looked down at his brother. George was being so gentle with her, as if she'd break, and she seemed to be shivering underneath him.

Fred quirked a corner of his mouth at them. He didn't feel jealous. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't. He felt like he was watching himself from another angle. He saw his brothers briefs deposited on the floor and his motions of entering Angelina.

Angelina moaned. The twins weren't really identical after all. She stretched to accommodate George and he gently felt his way in. She looked up and saw an expression much like Freds. She bit her lip and fought down a laugh.

Then he kissed her. Smothered her, more like. His lips parted on hers and his tongue swirled around her lips as well as the inside of her mouth. His hips seemed able to mimic his tongue.

It was amazing. She looked at Fred and cradled his scrotum in one of her hands. He jerked up and she smiled at him.

"Vixen," he said in disbelief. 

George slowed his pace and watched his brother slide himself in Angelinas mouth. She moaned and murmured around him.

Suddenly four hands were on her, around her, she was being invaded, completely taken over, she squirmed under George and felt Fred tighten up before he pulled himself out of her mouth and sprayed on her chest.

"Oh, God," she said, sounding a little scared. George took this as his cue and pulled himself almost all the way out before ramming back into her. He violently began to thrust into her. 

Angelina shuddered against him again and again. Her teeth clamped down on his shoulder and he growled. His teeth began to gently tear at her throat and shoulders. Fred began to gently stroke her hair. She looked up at him and he kissed her.

She felt George's thrusting grow more sporadic. She gripped his back and felt him make a final thrust and begin to shudder.

George had no idea his body could create that type of response. He wasn't sure where all of it was coming from, or if it was going to stop anytime soon. His orgasm seemed to go on forever. He opened his eyes and realized he was lying on her, his head resting on her shoulder, nose behind her ear.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Angelina murmured something soft and incoherent. She began stroking Georges hair absent-mindedly with her hand.

Fred pulled his clothing back on and shook Georges shoulder.

"Have to go to bed."

"Gotta bed," George said sleepily nuzzling Angelina.

"Move it," she said, squirming. "I refuse to be a sticky bed."

"Ewwww!" said George peeling himself off Angelina.

With a wave of her wand, the were clean. They untangled themselves from the blanket and redressed.

Angelina looked at the twins awkwardly. Fred broke the silence.

"It's late, love," he said giving Angelina a hug and squeeze. "Up to bed with you. I'll see you in the morning."

Angelina kissed him on the lips. She leaned over and kissed George on the cheek.

"Good night, boys," she said as she climbed the stairs back to the girls dorms.

The Weasley twins watched her go. Fred picked up Georges shirt from the floor and threw it to him.

"I told you it was better than Quidditch," he laughed.


	3. Empty Classrooms

Disclaimer: JKR is not me.

WB is not lucky enough to employ me.

I make no money doing this.

Yes, I'm sexually repressed.

No llamas were harmed in the writing of this fic.

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelina stretched her arms lazily in the light filtering through the window of the 7th year girls dorm. She was really sore. Uncomfortably so. She groaned.

"Angelina?" came a voice from the other side of the room.

Angelina began giggling.

"Yea?" she laughed.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Alicia Spinnet.

Angelina lay flat on her back laughing hysterically.

Katie and Alicia ran over from the other side of the room and slid in bed with Angelina. They sandwiched her in. there was no escape.

"Spill!" Katie said.

"It was incredible!" Angelina said, throwing her head back and hugging herself.

"I can't believe it," said Alicia. "Fred's really that talented?"

"That's not the half of it," said Angelina and laughed.

"What is it you're not telling me?" asked Katie suspiciously.

"Twins, Katie! Twins!" Angelina squeaked out.

The girls was dumbfounded.

"You meant to say…." Katie looked at Angelina questioningly. 

Angelina tried to hide under her pillow.

"Oh my," Alicia breathed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fred woke up and groaned. The light was shining in his eyes and he had overslept. Well, time to get ready for lunch. He rolled out of bed, away from the window and saw his twin hugging his pillow.

George was far in dreamland, Angelina was there. And oh the things you can do when gravity doesn't necessarily apply. 

In the real world, George was fondling his pillow. His hand slid up the case and balled neatly under the puddle of drool. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Fred shook his head. 

"Pathetic," he said.

"Oi! Bum!" he said loudly as he threw his pillow at Georges head.

George awoke with a start and bolted up. Fred laughed.

"Done, Romeo?" he snickered out.

George reddened.

"Get stuffed," George said with a grin pulling on a blue jumper. "I- Just- Err…"

Fred looked at him quizzically.

"Thanks," George said with a grin.

"She sure liked it, though," Fred said pulling on his shoes. "I wonder if she'll want it all the time? You up for a go after lunch?"

"I am if you are," said George. "Hope she is."

George was amazed. Like everything else since birth, it looked like they shared everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fred and George walked into the Great Hall for lunch and headed towards the Gryffindor table. Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet exploded into giggles. Angelina choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Word travels fast," said George, amazed.

"I think they talk in their sleep," replied Fred.

"Hello, Ladies!" called out George. He did a little soft shoe dance over to the trio of girls and put his arms around Alicia and Katies shoulders. 

"And how would I be-" he hesitated and wagged his eyebrows at Katie, he leered sensually at Alicia, "of service to you today?"

"Geroff!" said Alicia trying to tickle him away.

"Molesting me! She's molesting me!" George cried out and squeezed between the girls.

Fred handed him a plate as he slid in next to Angelina. He kissed her on the cheek and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Doing alright today?" he looked into her face.

She kissed him.

"Never better," she smiled.

"Knock it off, you're making the rest of us sick," said Katie, throwing a napkin at them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelina, Fred and George walked down a corridor in the west wing of the castle. 

"Why are we here?" she asked curiously.

Fred grabbed her shoulders and clamped a hand over her mouth. George grabbed her legs and they pulled her into an empty classroom.

"The better to molest you, my dear," said Fred waggling his eyebrows at her. George snaked his hands up her skirt and pulled her panties down. His head disappeared up her skirt and she squealed in surprise.

"You kinky bastard," she accused Fred as she pulled his green jumper over his head.

He clamped his mouth to hers and handed her wand to her. She took a breath and muttered the contraception charm at Fred. He began frantically unbuttoning her shirt and easily undid the clasp of her bra between her breasts easily.

"It frightens me that you do that so well," Angelina muttered into his mouth.

George began laughing. It felt amazing. Then he lifted his head and looked at her.

"He got a house elf to borrow one and he practiced on a pillow for a week," George laughed as he stood up. Angelina pointed her wand at him and cast the contraceptive charm. He plunged forward. 

Fred held her upper body upright on the desk and kissed her gently as George hammered himself between her legs. He brushed his fingers lightly over her nipples and whispered sweet words of love into her ear. George was digging his fingers into her thighs and a bead of sweat ran down one cheek. Fred slid a gentle hand in between her legs and brushed softly.

The contradiction of sensations was too much for Angelina. She convulsed around George and squeezed him between her thighs.

Fred and George high- fived each other and switched places. George pulled her roughly to his mouth. Angelina whimpered helplessly and Fred softly circled himself into her. His long languid strokes prolonged her orgasm and held her at a higher level.

"Do you like this, Angelina?" asked George in her ear.

"Yes," she whispered. Fred pulled out of her and stimulated her with his tongue. He slid back in, infuriatingly slow, keeping her on the edge, but not giving her release. 

George pushed his fingers between her legs and opened her wider. His brothers hair tickled her sensitive parts, now exposed to open air. She groaned into Georges shoulder.

"Do you want to come?" he asked her.

"Yes," she blushed.

"Ask for it," said George.

"Please," Angelina whispered.

"Please, what?" asked Fred.

"Please make me come," asked Angelina, eyes squeezed shut.

Fred began to thrust into her faster. George began to bite her breasts gently. She exploded and screamed. Freds thrusting gained speed and he shuddered into her. He slid out and Angelina jumped off the desk, her knees gave way.

"Gods, woman!" Fred said worriedly. "You'll hurt………."

Then he felt his cock slide past her teeth and down her throat. He leaned back onto the desk behind him. He gazed down into her eyes as she slid her lips down his shaft. He put a hand on her head and slid her down deeper, secretly praying she wouldn't mind. She began to hum and cupped his hand under his scrotum. 

He pushed her away suddenly and exploded on her face.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried out. Fred fished a handkerchief out of the pocket of his trousers and helped her wipe her face off. She was giggling. George let out a breath of relief.

"I didn't think you did it on purpose," laughed Angelina. "You looked far too surprised." She took the handkerchief from Fred and finished wiping her face off. 

"I hear it clears up acne," said George with a grin. She hit him, then kissed him full on the lips, running a thumbnail over one of his nipples. 

She turned to Fred and embraced him. He put his arms around her shoulders and closed his eyes. He kissed her on the forehead and broke the embrace. He reached down and handed her the white panties George had ripped from her earlier. She reclasped her bra and buttoned her shirt. She took the panties and handed them to George.

"I need to go," Angelina said. "Hogsmede tonight, remember? I have to meet Katie and Alicia."

"See you there!" Fred said, pulling up his trousers.

She straightened her skirt, slipped on her shoes and trotted from the room.

"Wow," George said in wonderment. "That was _much _better than Quidditch." 


	4. Weekend Pass

Twins, Katie! Twins! Chapter 4  
By Chelle  
teshara@yahoo.com

  


Disclaimer: I'm not JKR or A rep. from WB.  
I'm just a fangirl with too much free time.  
Please don't sue me.  
Please review me. 

Twins, Katie! Twins! Chapter 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Did you hear what happened?" whispered 7th year Gryffindor Alicia Spinnet to her year and teammate Katie Bell in the library. 

"No," said Katie looking up from a copy of Hogwarts, A History. "To who? What happened?" 

"Shhh," Alicia said in an undertone looking around and seeing no one, other than Madame Pince. 

Katie looked at her friend. This had to be good. 

"About Angelina and the twins," said Alicia sliding into a seat next to Katie. 

"You must be studying too hard," said Katie looking at Alicia concernedly. "I was there this morning, remember?" 

"I meant this afternoon," said Alicia giggling. 

"What!?" yelled Katie. 

"Girls!" said Madame Pince sharply. "If you cannot control your noise level I'm going to have to ask you to leave." 

"Sorry," apoligised Katie, packing her bag and getting up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"In a deserted classroom?" Katie said in wonderment. "What if they would have got caught?" 

"Well they didn't," said Alicia. "And if you would have met us as planned you would have known, too." 

"Sorry," said Katie. "I got caught up in my reading." 

Alicia and Katie walked to the Gryffandor common room quickly. 

"I think we need to get in on that," said Katie. 

"What?" said Alicia. 

"Well, George is single, isn't he?" Katie asked. 

"I don't know," said Alicia with a shrug. "I mean, he might be Angelina's, too." 

"How'd she do that one?" Alicia asked. 

"Hell if I know," Katie said. "Wish I did." 

"We could always ask her," said Alicia. 

The girls stopped in the hallway and looked at each other. Then they turned and ran to their common room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hi!" George called out to the girls as they climbed through the portal. 

"Angelinas still getting ready," Fred said, just the top of his head visable over the back of the couch. 

"She's going to take forever," said Katie shaking her head. The girls climbed the stairs to the 7th year girls dorm. 

"You ready?" asked Katie walking through the door. 

"Almost," said Angelina braiding her still damp hair. 

Katie dropped her bag onto her bed and picked up her hairbrush up. She began brushing quickly and walked to her trunk. She flipped the top open and pulled out a small box. 

Alicia changed her robes to ones that were a deep blue and helped Angelina with the rest of her braid. 

"Honestly," Alicia said. "You two are amazingly slow." 

"You hush," said Katie smoothing down her clean red robes and reaching into the small box to get a pair of small silver hoop earrings. 

"The twins are waiting," said Alicia, tying a gold ribbon at the end of Angelinas plait and giving it a firm pat. 

Katie began to giggle. 

"Oh stop it," Angelina said, turning red. 

"Well. it's funny!" Katie laughed. "How many boyfriends do you need?" 

"Ignore her," Alicia said. "She's just jealous." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What's taking them so long?" Fred asked as George dealt out another hand of Exploding Snap. 

"They're girls," George shrugged. 

The girls thudded into the common room and stood in a row. 

"Hi!" called out Angelina. "We're ready." 

"About time," said George."Where do you want to go first?" 

"Candy shop," said Katie. 

"Three Broomsticks," said Angelina. 

"Shrieking Shack," said Alicia. 

"Well then," George said scratching his head. "We want to go to the joke shop and we outnumber you so we get to go there first." 

Fred grinned widely. 

"Buy us a round of Butterbeer?" Alicia asked looking at Alicia and Katie who were nodding. 

"Done," said Fred. "Joke Shop it is!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The five Gryffindors made their way down to the ground floor of the castle. Filch peered into the hoods of their cloaks as they passed by and Mrs. Norris, his shabby cat growled as they passed. They wound their way 

through the Hogwarts grounds, down the gravel drive and through the front gates. 

The front of the joke shop was brightly colored and the twins grew more excited as the building grew nearer. The front window displayed the newest in pocket tricks. Noise Droplets, small beads that made a loud noise 

when thrown, shined on top of a soft carrying bag. Water Blasters, a type of portable water baloon that could only break when a small band was removed from around it lay nearby. Colored boxes and bags were heaped 

behind the display carrying brand names and slogans. A tank of water sprites were displayed nearby. The tank looked like it was empty until a male popped it's watery transparent head out and gave a lacivious wink to 

Katie. 

George held the door open for them and they entered the busy store. 

"Oi!" yelled out a familliar voice. 

"Hello, Lee," called out Alicia. 

"What took you so long?" asked the attractive black boy as he approached them. 

Lee Jordan had gotten taller and leaner as he had gotten older. He shook out his dredlocks as webbing from a can of Wheezys Webbing streaked past his head as a third year shot at his friend. His bright yellow robes 

were trimmed in green and his hair now sported wooden beads at odd intervals in Gryffindor colors. 

The twins began looking at displays, examining merchandise, taking notes in a small book and whispering conspiriatorially with each other. Katie reached out and fingered a bead in Lee's hair. 

"Nice," she said. "Get them this afternoon?" 

"Yea," said Lee, turning a shade darker. "What are they doing?" He said changing the subject and looking at Fred and George. 

"Market research," said Angelina, rolling her eyes. "They're getting nearer to graduating, you know. Have to be competitive if they're going to get the business going." 

"I think they'd be better off if they stuck to sweets," said Katie wistfully. 

"Not made it to the candy shop yet?" asked Lee laughing. "I'll take you and they can catch up." 

"That would be alright," said Katie, her cheeks turning red and her eyes darting around. 

Lee held out his arm for her and she took it. She glanced over her sholder at her friends as Lee led her out of the store. 

"That was cute," Alicia said. "He's been trying to ask her out for a year." 

"Not a clue, that one," said Angelina indicating Katie. "Going to take a smack upside her head to wake her up." 

"He'll be good for her," said Alicia. "She needs a bit of roughing up." 

"Alicia!" Angelina laughed swiping at her friends arm. 

"Well she does," Alicia said "And he'll give her a good shag if she'll let him." 

"Hou would you know?" Angelina asked. 

"Well," Alicia started. "It was just a couple of times, but he was very enthusiastic." 

Angelina howled with laughter. 

"What's so amusing?" asked Fred approaching her and slipping his arm around her waist. 

Angelina turned her head back and nipped at his neck. 

"You're funny face," she said giggling. 

"Fine then," he said. "Don't tell me." He kissed her forehead. 

"Where's Katie?" asked George. 

"Went off with Lee ot the candy shop," said Alicia giggling. 

"Oh," said Fred knowingly. "Now I get it." He smiled. 

"Finally got some courage?" George remarked. "I'm amazed." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lee and Katie shared a couple of butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks after their trip to the candy store. Bags brimming with Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Cockroack Clusters, Chocolate Frogs, and other assorted sweets 

lay on the seat of the booth nearby. A half eaten ice cream sundae lay between them. 

Katie broke up small pieces of a chocolate frog over the sunday and mixed them in. 

"Oh wow," said Lee taking a swig out of his bottle of Butterbeer. "That's evil." 

Katie laughed. 

"Take a bite," Katie encouraged him. 

Lee felt the cold bits of chocolate crunch between his teeth and closed his eyes as they rolled over his tongue. 

"Incredible," Lee smiled. "You managed to put even more sugar into that sundae." 

"You're making fun of me!" Katie protested. 

Lee looked at her. She was so sweet looking. She looked so happy. She had taken a bite of the sugury concoction and was now holding out her brimming spoon to him, trying to make him take another bite. He took it 

into his mouth as if he were afraid she were going to pull it away and growled. He examined a small dimple in her left cheek. Then he kissed her. Gently. On that dimple. 

Well, she didn't scream. She wasn't looking at him. He wasn't sure that was a good sign. Then she looked up at him quickly. Before she dropped her eyes again he was she was grinning and was several different shades 

of red. He took another scoop of ice cream and popped it in his mouth. 

"You should have more," Lee said encouragingly."It's going to melt." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Did you see that!" whispered George, practically on top of Fred. 

"I didn't!" said Alicia craning her neck to see over them. The windows of the Leacky Cauldron were half fogged up from the evening chill and Fred and George were blocking the view of the high window almost entirely. 

"He kissed her," Fred said excitedly. 

"Did she hit him?" asked Alicia. 

"NO!" said the twins together. 

"Well, that's encouraging," said Angelina. 

"They're eating again," said Fred. "I think it's safe to go in." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hello," said George as he, Fred, Angelina, and Alicia approached the table with Lee and Katie. 

"Hello," said Lee, scooting over to make room for all the others. Concequently, he managed to sit quite closer to Katie. Not that he minded. It didn't look like she minded either. He felt her hand brush briefly on his leg. He 

wondered if it was an accident. He was getting too hopeful. She hadn't hit him when he kissed her cheek, that hardly meant anything more. 

"Well we made our rounds," said Fred stretching. Madame Rosemurta walked by their table and dropped off more bottles of Butterbeer. Angelina popped the top off hers and drank deeply. 

"It wasn't that bad," said Angelina. "It's more than an hour before we have to get back and we did everything we sent out to do." 

"More than an hour?" asked Katie brushing Lees leg again. He was begining to doubt his coincidence theory. He reached his fingers out under the table and experimentally brushed hers. She didn't draw away, His veins 

felt like they were on fire. He was slightly disoriented and his head spun. His face burned. 

"Something wrong, Lee?" asked George. "You look funny." 

"Oh," said Lee starting. "I'm fine, just feel like I'm coming down with something." 

"Maybe we should get back early?" suggested Katie quickly. "I can walk you back." 

"Maybe that's a good idea," said Lee standing up and gathering their packages. "We'll see you back in the common room, night all." 

Lee and Katie rushed out of the Three Broomsticks, practically tripping over each other. A rush of cold air whisked through the room as the door slammed behind them. 

"Well, that wasn't very sly," said Fred, chuckling. 

"More than you think," George said shaking his head. "He left us with their bill." 


	5. Back in the Tower

Disclaimer: I make no money doing this. I'm not JKR.

If you think I write as well as her you need your head examined.

I'd like to one day, but I won't be able to if you don't review me.

Talk to me, people. And visit my website. It has over 600 hits and I'm loopy!

It contains much smut.

Twins, Katie! Twins! Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We didn't pay our bill," squeaked out Katie Bell to Lee Jordan as he pulled her red robes over her head. She whipped her wand out and muttered the contraceptive charm at him.

"I'm sure the twins will cover it until I see them later," said Lee as he tossed his own yellow robes to the side and pounced onto his bed where Katie was waiting for him. He pulled the curtains shut. "Just in case," he said running his hand down her flat stomach and onto the patch of white cotton between her legs.

Katies head swam. Lee was hot. In the darkness she felt the tight muscles of his arms encircle her and his erection press into her leg. His mouth covered hers and her hand dipped down the front of his silk boxers. He squirmed in her hand and she reached up to put an arm around his head when she encountered his dreads. She fingered a bead thoughtfully before she began to scratch the back of his neck lightly.

Lee began kissing her neck while one hand moved her panties to the side and he probed gently. She was tight, but she seemed to be enthusiastic. Lee removed Katies bra and began running his tongue over her softness.

Her feet reached up and she grabbed his boxers with her toes and pulled.

"Hey, now," said Lee, startled as he untangled himself from his waistband and helped her remove his boxers.

"We're on a schedule," said Katie, out of breath.

"Whatever you say," said Lee pulling her panties off. He nudged gently at her, not wanting to do her any damage.

Katie grabbed his hips and began pulling him into her, slowly.

'Very enthusiastic,' thought Lee to himself as he pressed his lips to Katies, hoping he would distract her from the pain. She moved up to complete them. He began moving slowly, keeping his body close to hers.

"Lee!" Katie shrieked as he felt her tighten around him.

"Already?" he blurted out, feeling quite stupid once he did.

She began laughing and she vibrated around him. He felt beads of sweat pool over his brow. If she kept doing that, he'd be there as well.

"Sorry if I startled you," she laughed. Lee began to thrust furiously and he heard the headboard banging against the wall.

"You're going to have the whole castle up here," Katie said, pushing him onto his back.

His hands wandered furiously over her body in the dark and he felt her bend over and take one of his nipples into her mouth.

"Katie, I'm sorry," he blurted out as he came.

Katie continued sucking on him, although softer, and kissed him gently.

Then the clapping and whistling started.

Lee and Katie froze. Lee moved the curtain and popped his head out into the room to see most of the 6th and 7th years gathered in his dorm room.

George looked at his watch.

"An hour and 10 minutes," he announced. "Very nearly made it, though."

Lee groaned and pulled his head back into the enclosed area.

"I suspect I don't want to know," Katie said.

"You don't," said Lee. "Trust me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors note: So here's a little Katie/ Lee smutlet. The original story will probably pick up next chapter.


	6. Afternoon Off

Disclaimer: This fic is an OOP spoiler zone as of right now. 

I'm not JKR or a rep from WB. I make no money doing this.

I know, it's a strange hobby, but it keeps me busy.

Andromanes is not a real plant.

Twins, Katie! Twins! Chapter 6

***

Professor Flitwicks's long black robes swished around his ankles as he walked up the row of desks to the front of the room. His arms were full of scrolls and he looked stern.

"I would have thought," he began. "That a group of seventh years could do better than the scrawled blabbering I had to endure yesterday evening."

Angelina inwardly groaned. They were supposed to describe a practical application of the Bubble Head Charm. She knew her essay was flimsy, but this didn't look good at all. She glanced at Fred and George, who were looking at each other worriedly. 

"Do them over." He said brusquely as he turned to face the class. They groaned as one, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor alike.

"I could just fail you all," he squeaked annoyed. "I'm sure if that's what you want it can be arranged, it would mean a lot less work for me."

Katie looked at Angelina, her cheeks turning pink. 

With a wave of his wand, scrolls flew through the air landing soundly in front the students that had inscribed them.

Angelina looked at Fred and George. They were quite theatrical, George pretending to stab himself in the heart, and Fred banging his head on the desk in front of him. Angelina began to snicker.

"Enough, Weasleys!" Professor Flitwick said loudly. Fred and George composed themselves and he continued. "With the exception of Miss Bell, the rest of your attempts were abysmal."

Angelina and Alicia turned to look at Katie, who was beaming.

"10 points to Gryffindor," he smiled at her. "As for the rest of you," his smile turned to a glare, "To the library with you and have something worth reading next time you appear before me."

The students scuttled out of the classroom. 

"What did you write about?" Fred demanded as Katie came out of the classroom.

"Practical Underwater Potions Ingredient Gathering," she blurted out.

"Don't know how you do it," George said shaking his head.

"Well what did you write about?" asked Alicia.

"Getting caught in a sandstorm," said George sheepishly.

"Getting caught in a snowstorm," said Fred, looking at the ceiling.

"Protecting your hairdo from the rain," said Angelina looking at the floor.

"Let's go to the lake," said Katie, changing the subject.

Library totally forgotten, the five of them walked down to the lake. It was a warm sunny day and it seemed a shame to be cooped up. They'd make their way to the library later.

They approached the lake and then the twins began walking around the lake. 

"Where are we going?" Alicia asked.

"There's a cove a bit of a ways down here," Fred explained. It's more private. He winked at George conspiratorially. He patted his book bag.

Katie looked at Angelina questioningly. Angelina shrugged. They walked for about 20 minutes before the land dipped inward into a small cove. The trees grew thick here and the area was completely guarded from prying eyes.

"Now, what's the big secret?" Katie asked. 

Fred upended his bag and the contents spilled out onto a large mossy flat rock. 

"Feel it," said George as Fred passed it to her. 

"Feel what?" said Katie examining it. "It's an empty book bag."

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. Katie passed it to the other girls, who examined it and passed it back to the twins.

Fred grabbed a small gold thread and pulled. The lining parted and he reached in. Angelina heard the tinkling of glass and the twins began pulling out bottles.

"Now how did you do that?" said Angelina reaching for a Butterbeer. 

"Experimental Transdimentional spell," said George grinning and taking a swig out of a small silver flask and coughing violently.

"What's that," asked Alicia reaching out for it. 

"Ogden's," said Fred grinning and thumping his brother on the back. "We don't have any more classes for the day and we're all old enough."

"I'm not sure Umbrage would see it that way," said Katie snorting and reaching for the flask. She took a swig and passed it to Angelina.

"Well, bullocks for her," said Angelina grumpily. "That woman's getting out of control." She took a long swig and handed it to Fred.

"I wouldn't worry about it," said George, finally recovered. "If she gets too out of hand we can always snap her back."

Fred choked on his mouthful of whisky and small ringlets of smoke furled out of his nose.

"I'm not sure it will be as easy as that," said Fred looking thoughtful. He waved his hand. "We can work out the details later."

The afternoon crawled by and the flask of Ogden's was finally drained. The day grew more humid as it got hotter and soon the five were fanning themselves.

"What the hell," said Angelina pulling her robes over her head. Fred and George sat upright from their lounging positions on a mossy log. "It's too hot," she complained.

Katie looked at Alicia. Her head felt warm from the whisky and it really _was_ a hot day. She began undressing as well, placing her socks inside her shoes and sliding her naked body in the water near Angelinas. She felt her toes sink in the sandy bottom and saw Alicia joining them. 

The twins looked stunned for about a second before they ripped their robes off and dived into the water.

Fred emerged near Angelina and grabbed her roughly.

"Excellent idea," said George doing the backstroke by Alicia, who giggled as he passed by. She reached out a hand underwater and her fingertip passed over his spine as he passed by. He stood up quickly as she noticed him begin to rise.

Katie gasped. They all turned to her.

"Do you realize there's Andromanes growing here?" she asked prodding something underwater with a toe.

"What?" whispered George to Alicia.

"Spell ingredient," she mouthed back.

Katie reached for her wand and preformed the Bubble Head Charm. She then dived underwater.

"Show off," said Angelina laughing. 

Fred was standing behind her, nuzzling her neck and cupping her breasts in his hands under the dark water. 

The whisky was making her head spin. The air was hot, but the cool water was refreshing on her skin. She turned to kiss him, but he dived under the water and swam away.

"Chase me," he cried out as he emerged a few yards away and submerged again. Angelina cast the Bubble Head Charm on herself and submerged.

Alicia snorted and did the backstroke past George. "We won't see them for awhile."

"I suppose not," said George shaking his head. He swam back to the log and sat down on a little ledge that seemed to run the length of the log. "You hungry?"

"Sure," said Alicia joining him on the ledge. She found the water reached a little above her waist, leaving her topless. She wasn't sure if it was the weather, George, the whisky, or a combination of the three, but she was perfectly comfortable.

George seemed more interest in the bag, anyway. He pulled on a silver thread on the lining of the bag and a fog of cold rose out of it.

"How do you do that?" asked Alicia, laughing.

"Trade secret," said George laughing and pulling out a cutting board and some cheese. He soon followed with sausage and bread and began slicing them thinly. Alicia noticed the board seemed to get bigger, the more he piled on it. He passed her a makeshift sandwich and made one of his own. He leaned back on the rock and began to eat.

"There's some fruit in there, if you want any," he said around a mouthful.

Alicia reached into the bag and pulled out a pear.

"What a convenient bag," she remarked.

"Comes in handy," he said winking at her.

***

Fred looked down at Angelina. Her face was damp with sweat and she was regaining her breathing. Fred watched her breasts bob in the water as her chest rose and fell. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. Her legs began to unclench from around him and he felt himself slide out of her. His arms still held her up, but he put her down gently. Her knees buckled slightly before she regained control of them.

"Alright, then?" Fred asked her gently.

"Yea," said Angelina, laughing shakily. "Just a bit stiff. Think we should go back?"

"Probably," said Fred turning to look at the sun. 

Suddenly, Katie popped her head out near them, gasping for air.

Angelina started and jumped backwards, knocking Fred over.

"Sorry," said Katie puffing. "It's just not safe anywhere."

"Umbrage?" asked Fred whose eyes began darting to the shoreline.

"No," said Katie annoyed. "You two, and George and Alicia."

"George and Alicia?" blurted out Fred and Angelina as one.

The three of them cast the Bubble Head Charm on themselves and dove under the water. From what they could see, George and Alicia had hit it off. 

Angelina mused whether the log was really that comfortable to be bent over and whether or not George was going to have bruised knees from the stone ledge. 

The three swam back to where Katie had popped out near Fred and Angelina.

"Do you think Flitwick would see the humor of the situation?" mused Fred thinking about his next essay.

"Somehow I doubt it," laughed Katie, long tendrils of Andromanes tumbling out of her arms.


	7. Lee and Katie

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR or a rep from WB.

I make no money doing this.

Thank you to all the people reviewing this story and are patient enough to have waited for this.

For the record, if you like slash you should go to my website and read One Shot Slash. It was pulled from FF.net after getting a bunch of great reviews.

Twins, Katie! Twins! Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alicia giggled as she supported Katie, the two of them hurrying down a hallway, on their way to the Great Hall.

"I can't believe you drank the whole thing," Alicia whispered.

"Can't believe it, either," Katie giggled, stumbling slightly. "Can't believe I bonked George. Don't tell anyone."

"You getting serious with Lee?" Alicia asked, steering her into a bathroom.

"Nothing talked about," said Katie. "But still, I don't want him to know until I can tell him."

Alicia wiped Katie's face down with a paper towel.

"You sure got sunburned," Alicia remarked.

"Should have known better," muttered Katie. Alicia wasn't sure she was talking about George or her intake of sun.

"Do you think you can make it through dinner?" Alicia asked.

Katie straightened up and carefully walked a straight line through the girls' toilet.

"Impressive," Alicia remarked as Katie scooped water into her face and wiped it down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lee laughed as George whispered to him at the Gryffindor table. Katie blushed all the way down to her toes. Lee watched as Katie turned neon pink under severe sunburn. He nodded to her in amusement. She took a seat next to him.

"Hi," she said sheepishly.

"Get a bit of slap and tickle out of your system, then?" he asked her.

"Err…" she began. "Just a bit."

"Good," Lee said. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?" said Katie surprised, but a smile grew on her face.

"It isn't fair of me to not commit to you and not want you to sleep with other blokes," said Lee. "And I don't want you to bonk other blokes."

"Alright," said Katie softly, kissing him on the cheek. "I promise."

She saw George wink at her and give her thumbs up. She winked back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was so smooth," Angelina said punching George on the arm later.

"I knew Lee would react better to me telling him since he's been spouting off to us he's free as a bird," George chuckled. "Didn't occur to him she was as well. Stunned him into commitment."

Angelina nodded in approval as they approached the Fat Lady.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," Fred said to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open to reveal the portal to the Gryffindor common room. The three climbed through.

Katie was snoring loudly, her head in Lee's lap, her body flung across the overstuffed couch in front of the fire. Lee scowled at the three.

"What did you give her?" Lee demanded.

"Just a bit of Ogden's," said Fred innocently. "She liked it, though."

"Drank most of the flask, actually," said George grinning sheepishly.

"And you didn't invite me," said Lee, sniffing. "I see how it is. I'm offended."

"Sorry mate," Fred said. "If you hadn't ditched Charms we'd have invited you."

"Alright then," Said Lee, satisfied. "Now what am I supposed to do with her?" He gestured at Katie's prone form.

"I can carry her to bed," said Angelina.

"Don't know if I want her to be alone tonight," said Lee, brushing a few wisps of hair out of her face.

"What am I?" Angelina asked. "A pumpkin pastie?"

"You know what I mean," said Lee turning a shade darker.

Angelina nodded firmly, and then waved her wand at the couch. It began to change shape. The seat seemed to be getting bigger and finally stopped when it was about the size of a queen sized bed.

"No need to injure yourself," she nodded at Lee, who snuggled down into the couch.

Katie shifted and grunted at him.

"Lovely while she's sleeping, isn't she?" asked Fred with a laugh.


	8. Morning

Twins, Katie! Twins! Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You coming?" Paul Kelsey called out to Fred and Georges uncracked canopied beds.

"It's Saturday," one of them moaned. "Go away."

"Suit yourself," Paul shrugged. He closed the door to the boys' dorm as he left. A girl's giggle came from the interior of one of the beds.

"I thought he'd never leave," said Angelina. She was sandwiched between both twins, an erection pressing into her from both sides.

George held onto her hips from behind and angled her so he could penetrate her. He slid gently in and reached his hand around to rub her in time with his movements.

She moaned into Fred's mouth. He scooted closer to her and the tip of his erection replaced the rhythmic movements of his brothers' hand. George's fingertips gripped her as he pounded deeper and Fred twisted one of her nipples experimentally. She shuddered and came, crying out. 

George wrenched her upward and unto her knees, opening her legs and bending her over. She moaned and she convulsed around him. She smelled her scent and opened her eyes to see Fred's erection pointed at her mouth. She reached for it.

Fred felt Angelina hum around him as George pummeled her from behind. He watched as his twin stiffened and plunged into her, holding himself there only sliding out slightly before plunging again. George pulled out gently and rolled Angelina over. He kissed her gently before nodding to Fred.

Fred quickly moved between Angelina's legs and began working himself in her.

"I really want you," he whispered in her ear and felt her throb against him.

"I might be sore," she whimpered. "Take care."

"I always take care," Fred said chuckling as he ground into her gently. Her arms wrapped around him and he felt her nails dig in slightly. "I think you need to come again."

Angelina made a small noise that didn't sound like she was disagreeing. Fred began running his hands the length of her body, stroking and pinching her nipples and earlobes.

Her body began to stiffen and she began moaning. Fred suddenly pounded faster. Angelina screamed. Fred felt himself pouring into her.

He shuddered against her soft brown skin and lay still, trying to catch his breath. After a while he noticed she was stroking his hair and back, whispering soothing words at him. He extended his arms and looked down at her. 

She was covered in sweat and breathing deeply. He placed a kiss on her forehead and slid out of her.

"I think I'm going to have to take a bath," Angelina said, grabbing a towel tucked under a pillow and attempting to clean herself off.


End file.
